The blaze of sunset
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Blaze Plasma is a new student to CHS, He is ready for the new year, but when he meets a beautiful girl with a dark past and They become friends, will They become more then that?
1. Going to school

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction, I will be making more stories in the future, and I will try to put a short update in each chapter, Hope you like it, also, I am putting certain roles for the queens, kings, princesses, and princes from the pony version of the show, and making them human, plus, I also been having problems trying to get used to this website and making stories, so don't be surprised if you see a random chapter with little or no words, and I don't know much about high school, like subjects and number of dances that they usually have and stuff like that, so please don't get angry if I made errors, but anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy?**

Blaze sat in his mom's car listening to music on his phone heading to Canterlot high school, Blaze and his parents moved from his old school because of this person bullying Him, Blaze had to move because close to the end of the school year, the bully was making fun of him and Blaze, who, as the kids from his old school say, "lost his crap and kicked the heck out of him". Although the bully did get in trouble and got suspended from the school for the rest of the 10th grade year, Blaze and his parents decided to move to another place, far away from the bully and the rest of the school, but here he was heading to a school where, hopefully, people will treat him better and be nicer there. "well, this is where I drop you off", Blazes Mom said, "Also, be sure you say hi to your Cousin, She goes here". "Ok, Mom, Blaze said. "I'll see you later, love you". He closed the car door behind him and look at the building, thinking that it will be more better here, until a girl ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey cousin, I'm glad you made it!" The girl said, Blaze recognized that voice, it was Bon Bon, His cousin. "Ya, hopefully there won't be no jerks around here", Blaze said, "well there's that guy you've been talking about!", a blue and white haired girl said. "Oh, Blaze I almost forgot, this is my friend, Lyra Heartstrings", Bon Bon said, "names Blaze", Blaze said, "I better be going inside, talk to you guys later", Blaze said, He walked up the stairs of the school and went in. There, He saw students walking around, talking and some running and throwing stuff, before he could move anywhere near the hallway, a girl with red and yellow approached him, "hello there, my name is Sunset Shimmer, I'll be showing you around the school today." She said, "oh, uh hi there", Blaze said, "My name is Blaze Plasma, if You didn't already know". Sunset smiled at the boy, "Nice to meet you, Blaze", Sunset said, "please, follow me and let me show you around", They walked through the crowded hallway, dodging every student that ran passed them, "Hello sunset" Twilight Sparkle said, "can I ask you a-, Twilight Sparkle then turned her eyes on Blaze, "who is this you are with?" Twilight Sparkle asked, grinning, "shut up, Twilight" Sunset said, "We are just friends, right Blaze?" She asked, "uh yes, we are just friends", Blaze said. "well maybe you should meet our friends", Twilight said, smiling, "uh sure", Blaze said, "Sunset you don't-" Blaze was then interrupted by Sunset, "I need to show them to you anyways, Blaze, besides I'm sure they would like seeing you", She said. The two, along with Twilight Sparkle, started to walk down the hallway to see their friends.

**Not bad for a first chapter, eh? Don't worry, more chapters will be on the way, but before I leave, I want to describe Blaze Plasma. He has red and yellow hair(similar to Sunset Shimmers hair except that its short). He has skin just like Flash Sentries, and blue eyes.(I know that It might sound like Blaze Plasma and Sunset Shimmer are related, but trust me, they aren't). It might take a while for the 3rd chapter though, just to let you guys, I need to figure out a friend OC, Peace out!**


	2. Makng new friends part 1

**Well here is the second chapter, for a head start I will make chapters two times each day this weekend, and then later on Sunday, I will announce my regular schedule for me making stories on the second chapter I post that day, at the end of this chapter, I will announce how long the story will go, I still haven't thought of a friend OC yet, and later on in the story, I might combine the alternate human universe in this story(If You don't know what I mean, I'm talking about the male versions of Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and others making a possible appearance in the story if You would like that, and possibly a female version of my OC)I will also try not to write short chapters if you guys think they are to short, Now since I told you guys everything, lets begin.**

Blaze, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer had finally arrived at the locker where her friends were, "Hey guys, look who might be our new friend", Twilight said, Five girls turned around to look at Blaze. "Introduce yourselves to Blaze, girls", Twilight said, "h-hello, M-My is Fluttershy", Fluttershy said, "Hello, My name is Rarity", Rarity said, "Names Rainbow Dash", Rainbow Dash said, "My name is Applejack", Applejack said, "My name is Pinkie Pie, I can already tell we are going to be best friends!", Pinkie Pie said, Blaze was surprised to see this much girls at one locker, Nice to meet you guys", Blaze said, "Which one of you have me for homeroom?", He asked the girls, "I do", said Sunset, "Me to", Rainbow Dash said, suddenly, the bell rang for homeroom, "Sorry guys, I need to show Blaze around before Me and Him are late", Sunset said, They walked away from the group, "How do you like my friends", Sunset said, "They seem pretty cool", Blaze said.

**I know what you guys are thinking, that was to short, I hope that I'm able to make the second part longer and I will try to figure out the OC name before tomorrow, now on to how long the story will last. In the story, its supposed to go through August through May(of course, that's in the story, not real life). And it is suppose to have a lot of dances in it, such as Fall formal and Winter formal, but I don't know if they have one for spring or summer though, but I do think that the story will last(hopefully, If chapters are long)for, I guess at least 20 chapters, maybe more, but I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, see you tomorrow**


	3. Making new friends part 2

**Well, the third chapter is here, My friend OC does not have a usual name like other people do in the story, so its a regular human name, also I saw where my documents have 90 days before they are gone, I do not know if this means the chapters will be removed from my story(I hope the chapters stay), like I said in the last chapter, I will post another story later on today, enjoy!**

Blaze and Sunset Shimmer walked down to English class after she showed him around, they then entered the room, Blaze could see Lyra, Bon Bon, and others that he saw from this Morning, "well here we are", Sunset said, Sunset walked away to sit down, Blaze decided to walk away to a seat, He then look at the board, where it said, "Mrs. cadence", He then proceeded to unzip his backpack, getting out a comic book to read, a blond kid with blue skin noticed the comic, "Hey Dude, where'd You get that book at", He said, "I got it at the _Super Comics _place a few blocks past Sugarcube Corner", Blaze said, "The names Chase by the way", The kid said, "names Blaze" Blaze said, they shook hands and decided to talk, "do you have a PS4?", Chase asked, "Or a PS3?", "Both", Blaze said, "I'll add you as a friend later on today", Chase said, "how are You liking CHS so far?" He asked, "Awesome", Blaze said, "I already have me several friends here, so I think I'm going to like this place", suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Cadence, "Alright everybody, settle down and lets begin the new school year", She said, and class began, Blaze put up the comic book he was reading, and got out his binder to start working, Mrs. cadence then started to look at Blaze, "Sir, would you please come to my desk" She said, Blaze walked up to her desk, "what is Your name?", Mrs. cadence said, "Blaze Plasma", He said, "ok, just checking to see if You were on My list" She said, Blaze then walked back to his seat.

**To Me it looked like this chapter was also short, sorry about that! I will try my best to make my chapters long enough, I don't know if Chase will be my only friend OC, maybe I will make more to make a small group of friends but I don't know how many, I will make another chapter since this is going to be made up of three or four parts, and if You guys want, I will try to make this story long, see You guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Making new friends part 3

**The fourth chapter is here, only two more left before I talk about my regular schedule, which is tomorrow! And just to tell You guys, the date in the story is set in 2014, and of course, the school year(in the story)will end in 2015, I do hope after the story has ended, that I will make more stories, some stories might include Grand Theft Auto, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Call Of Duty, but for all of you MLP fans I will try to figure out more MLP stories, but I am only doing one story at a time so I can only focus on one story and not two stories, but anyways, here is the chapter.**

The bell rang for first period to end, Blaze and Chase went out of the class to talk, while Sunset Shimmer and Her friends went the opposite direction to talk, "You just wait and see Blaze, I'll kick your ass at the paintball place this weekend.", Chase said, Blaze then chuckled and said to him, "not if I kick yours first", Blaze then went over to Chase's locker, "Besides, I have been on the paintball field for several months, You won't be able to beat Me", Chase said, "well I have been on the paintball field since I was in the 8th grade, so You are dealing with a trained professional My friend", Blaze said, Rarity then went up to Chase's locker, "hello Chase darling", She said, Chase then turned around to see Rarity, "hi Rarity", He said, "I was wondering if You could help Me with a suit this weekend" Rarity said, "sure", Chase said, Rarity then smiled at Chase and walked off, Chase stared at Her as She walked off, "snap out of it", Blaze said, punching Chase in the arm, "ow", Chase said, "sorry dude, I just have this...thing for her", Chase said, "Ya mean You like her", Blaze said, "yes", Chase said, "She always wants Me to help Her out with her suits she makes for guys like Me, do you also have a crush on Her, He asked, "no", Blaze said, "I don't have a crush on nobody yet", He said, "I'm going to My locker Chase, I'll talk with you in Mrs. Chrysalis's math class", Blaze walked off to his locker, and to his surprise, found a sticky note inside that said, "meet us at the library", Blaze then looked at it funny and thought, "what the hell is going on", but He decided to go to the library to see what "they" want.

Blaze checked the time on his phone and it said, 9:10 on it, "I'm already ten minutes late for class, the teacher is going to be pissed at me when I come in late", He thought, Blaze then entered the library, it was empty except for the librarian being in it, Blaze was suddenly grabbed from behind and was on the floor, unfortunately, the librarian didn't see him, "don't be afraid, red one", a female voice said, "We are here to help You", Who are you people!?" Blaze said, He then saw several shadowy figures walking towards Him, "your destiny", another female voice said, "We are-", they proceeded to come out of the shadow, "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!", Scootaloo said, "We know what your name is, so don't worry about Us not knowing your name", She said, "did You guys seriously have to be that dramatic" Blaze asked, "it was her idea", Scootaloo then pointed at Apple Bloom, "She is right, it was", Apple Bloom said, "We was wondering if you wanted to join us", Sweetie Belle said, "uh sure", Blaze said, "Ok", Apple Bloom said, "You can leave now", "is that it?", Blaze said, "yes", Apple Bloom said, "ok then", Blaze said, He then walked out of the library, "weirdo's", He thought, that is probably going to be the first weird experience He has had in this school.

**To me this chapter looked pretty long, Blaze is now part of the CMC now, but that is the end of this three part story of Him making new friends, this is the last chapter for today, I'll see You guys tomorrow to talk about the regular schedule, Peace!**


	5. Lunch

**Alright, the regular schedule will be announced later on today in the end of the Sixth chapter, enjoy the Fifth chapter!**

Blaze and Chase was in the lunch line, today they were having cheeseburgers and fries, "so let me get this straight, the CMC recruited You in the library?", Chase said, "yeah, They left a sticky note in my locker, I went to the library, and then They grabbed Me from behind.", Blaze said, grabbing a lunch tray, "I guess You was right", Chase said, "it was dramatic", at another Cafeteria table, Sunset Shimmer and Her friends were talking, "that new kid You are with is pretty funny" Applejack said, eating a cheeseburger, "yeah, that thing he said in math class was funny" Sunset said, after Blaze got back from the library, He randomly said "have You finished with those errands?" in a SpongeBob like voice, the whole class, including Mrs. chrysalis, laughed. "You should date Him", Pinkie Pie said, "He seems to be a pretty nice guy", "You Guys know that I'm dating Rainbow Blitz, besides We have been dating for several months so I don't think We will break up anytime soon" Sunset said.

At Blaze's table, Blaze and Chase was talking about school and jobs that they might get during their High school years, "what job are You going to get while You are in high school", Chase asked, "I might work at SugarCube Corner as cashier", Blaze said, "My old man said I might have to work with Him" Chase said, "I just hope I make enough money working at SugarCube Corner, I plan on buying a new car with that money", Blaze said, "just wait, I'll be picking up chicks in my car", "are You planning to buy a Lamborghini then?", Chase said, "no, maybe a 2 or 4 door car", Blaze said, "get a 4 door to pick up 3 chicks or get it to hang out with friends", Chase said, "I might be getting a 2 door because if I get a girlfriend, and if we go to a dance, then its just going to be Me and that girl in a 2 door car because there is no point in getting a 4 door to take a girl to the dance, but My parents might get Me both just in case", Blaze said, "good luck with getting both", Chase said, sarcastically, finishing His French fries.

**Well there You have it, Sunset Shimmer is dating Rainbow Blitz and Blaze might be getting a new car, don't worry, things will become different later in the story, see you later.**


	6. Meeting the Dazzlings

**Finally, the moment You viewers have been waiting for, announcing the schedule! before I go to that, lets see that Blaze is up to shall We?**

Blaze and His class walked out of the Cafeteria and into the hallway, Blaze stood in line, waiting to leave and get back to His current class, Bon Bon went up to Him, "how was Your first lunch here Blaze?", She asked, "great, I think they had a great lunch to greet Us with", Blaze said, "what's your next period?", Bon Bon asked, "Gym, My favorite place", Blaze said, the line His class was in started to move, Blaze turned around and then looked back at Bon Bon, "I better get going, bye", He said, after His class was close to the room, Blaze asked his teacher to see if he could check his locker, the teacher accepted the request, and Blaze was heading towards His locker, He opened His locker and there was another sticky note, "not this again", He whispered, He took a look at it and it said, "meet Us at gym", was it the CMC again? or just some other random group of people? He put the note in His pocket, and made his way for gym.

after class was over, He went to gym, in the gym stood two coaches, one male and one female, He went His way towards them to introduce Himself, "Hello, My name is Blaze Plasma, I'm new here", He said, the two coaches looked at Him and thought that it was time to introduce themselves, "Hello there, my name is Mr. Shining Armor, I'm your Gym teacher", the male coach said, "and I'm Mrs. Spitfire, I'm the coach of the soccer team, and You can also call me Coach Spitfire if You want", the female coach said, "We are going outside today, but before You do, put on your gym clothes, but before You also do that, put your stuff away", Shining Armor said, "got it", Blaze said, He went over to put his backpack away, "psst, over here", a female voice said, it came from under the bleachers, Blaze cautiously went under the bleachers, and there were three girls, "We are the ones who left that note in Your locker, My name is adagio Dazzle, the purple haired girl is Aria Blaze, and the blue haired girl is Sonata Dusk, but You can call Us, or as what We used to be called, the Dazzlings, "nice to meet You guys", He said, "uh, I need to change my clothes so if You Guys would just come out from under the bleachers and I will be back.

Blaze later changed into His gym clothes and continued to talk to the three outside when he continued to walk over to do track, "so You Guys were evil before You turned good?", Blaze asked, "yes", adagio said, "hey, I need to be at track, but You guys can watch me at the bleachers", without saying anything else, Blaze proceeded to get to track and it started, Blaze started to run, later on the bleachers, Sunset was talking to Her Boyfriend, Rainbow Blitz, "what are You going to give me for our anniversary?", She asked, "I don't know, I haven't thought of it", Rainbow Blitz said, "sometimes I feel like you don't care about Me blitz", She said, Sunset then saw Blaze jump through several obstacles, Rainbow Blitz eventually saw the red and yellow haired jump through a few more, until Blaze hit another obstacle and fell to the ground, "Blaze", Sunset said, running to Blazes aid, "are You ok, Blaze?", Sunset said, worried about him, "yes, I'm fine, Sunset", getting up from the ground and starting to walk, "I'm glad You are fine, I don't want one of My friends to be hurt on the first day", Sunset said, Blaze lightly blushed at those words, He turned around to Her and said, "Thanks, Sunset", He said, He then saw Rainbow Blitz still looking at the two and turned His eyes on Sunset, smiling, "looks like your Boyfriend is waiting for You", He said, "Sunset then giggled and said, "yeah, its close to our anniversary", "cool, hey I'll see you in the next class", Blaze said, and walked off.

**Well that was one heck of a chapter, now wasn't it? Alright, on to the schedule, I will post one chapter on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, keep looking at My story for more updates, peace!**


	7. Somethings brewing

School ended for the day at CHS, Blaze decided to head to SugarCube Corner to get something to drink, although He drinked from the water fountain, He wanted something that had flavor, rather then something flavorless, He crossed the street and into the café, He had gotten his regular drink, since His family had moved here in the summer, the Cakes knew Him very well, although Pinkie Pie and Her three sisters lived upstairs, They didn't know Him, He sat with Chase, alongside with Cheese Sandwich and Bubble Berry, two people he had met in science class, "I can't wait for this weekend", Bubble Berry said, "and why is that?", Chase asked, "Me and Him are going to plan a huge party with Pinkie Pie and Jelly Sandwich", Cheese Sandwich said, They then started to look at both Pinkie Pie and Jelly Sandwich, "so I'm guessing You both love hanging out with those two?", Blaze said, Blaze knew who they liked, Bubble Berry liked Jelly Sandwich, and Cheese Sandwich liked Pinkie Pie, but He proceeded to ask them anyways, "yep", Bubble Berry said, "who do You like, Blaze", Cheese Sandwich asked, "eh I don't know", Blaze answered, He then proceeded to look at Sunset Shimmer, who was sitting with Rainbow Blitz, which completely blew it, "how about Sunset", Chase said, Blaze then turned around to look at Chase, "what?, no I don't like Her, We are just friends", Blaze said, starting to blush and get nervous, "yeah, sure You don't", Chase said, "well She did wanted to know if I was ok when I fell when doing track, but She has a Boyfriend", He said, "She has a boyfriend who is into sports just like Rainbow Dash, but He probably takes steroids unlike Rainbow Dash", Blaze said, looking at Rainbow Blitz and frowning, "dude, if You just said He takes steroids, then You are jealous", Chase said, "then maybe I like Her a little", He said, He then proceeded to get up and said, "I better get going guys, bye", Blaze then walked out of the café, and and made His way home

**I know it was a short chapter, but I introduced one new character that I made, Jelly Sandwich, I didn't know if there was a name for the female version of Cheese Sandwich, so I decided to call her Jelly Sandwich, See You guys on Wednesday. **


	8. Sweet dream

**Hey guys, I'm rolling out this chapter early, and for good reason, I have heard that I might not go to school due to flooding, so I decided to put up this chapter early just in case I don't have school, I love writing down these chapters, and if I do not or do have school tomorrow, I'll roll another one out, enjoy the chapter!**

It was late at night in the neighborhood, both Blaze and His family was asleep, in Blazes room, Blaze was wearing a black t-shirt and blue PJs, all the covers were off of the bed, and Blaze was smiling, dreaming about something great.

in the dream, Blaze was at Sunsets place, She was taking His hand and pulling Him to Her bedroom, She wasn't wearing the usual clothes she wore, in this dream, She was wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, She then pushed Blaze down on the bed, and proceeded to lock the door, after doing so, She turned around to Blaze, "do You know what French kissing is Blaze?", She said, grinning, "yeah", Blaze said, "ever French kissed someone?", She said, "no", Blaze said, "then its Your lucky day!", She said, She went over to Blaze and laid down on the bed, They both started to get their tongues out.

Blaze opened His eyes, waking up from the dream, He was hugging the pillow, which was on top of Him, His tongue being on it, He took His phone and checked it, the time on the phone was 3:23, "I wish it wasn't a dream", He whispered to Himself, He got the covers from the floor, and made His bed again, getting the pillow to where He could sleep on it, not tongue kissing it, He started to lay down, pulling the covers towards Him, and going back to sleep.

**I know what You guys are probably thinking, its to short, it was kind of weird and maybe a little bit inappropriate, but I'll see You guys Tomorrow**


	9. Feelings revealed

"Please help an animal in need, They need your help", Fluttershy said, at the statue, She was trying to handing out fliers to people to help out animals, School had ended for the day, and She usually handed out fliers at that time, but at the end of the day, it was little or no success, Blaze was walking down the stairs, He saw Fluttershy handing out the fliers, it reminds Him doing the same back in the 9th grade, He had helped animals, gave money to charity, helped out in homeless shelters, and so on, He decided to see Her to get a flier, "I think I'll take one", Blaze said to Fluttershy, Fluttershy was surprised by that, She didn't know that Blaze did stuff like that, and She thought He never did care, "oh, h-here You go", Fluttershy said, Blaze then stuffed the flier in His backpack, zipping it back up and turning back to Fluttershy, "I'll help You Fluttershy, don't worry", He said, grinning, Butterscotch then appeared, getting off of His bicycle and looking at both Blaze and Fluttershy, "h-hello Fluttershy, and hello Blaze", He said, "sup, dude", Blaze said, "hey", Fluttershy said, Butterscotch also handed out fliers to people, but like Fluttershy, it ended with little or no success, until a loud "Hello Butterscotch!" came from a familiar face, it was Sonata, along with Adagio and Aria, as Sonata ran up to Butterscotch, Blaze look towards Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Blitz, who were on the stairs, They started to kiss, Blazes eyes opened wide, He could feel His blood boiling inside Him, and He had an angry look on His face, "You go right ahead and kiss Her You little shit", He muttered, Aria heard Blazes language coming out of His mouth, She looked at Blaze, while He was looking at the couple, "what is it?", She asked, "oh uh sorry I just...well..uh...its nothing", Blaze said nervously, "You like Her don't You", She asked, Blaze sighed and said, "yes, I do", He said, the dream that he had the night before proved to have an effect, as He frequently look at Her during classes, "I better get going to SugarCube Corner, I'll see You later", He said, and left the school.


	10. An invitation

**Well, You guys can tell by the last chapter that Blaze was starting to get jealous, so now we head to SugarCube Corner to see what he is doing now.**

Blaze sat in His table, He couldn't stand Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Blitz kissing at the end of school, at least it was a Friday for Him, Fridays meant goofing off and being lazy, He had no homework so that made it even better, He kept staring down in His empty glass, He was thinking about Sunset, but also Rainbow Blitz, He was so angry He could punch or break something, but at the same time He wanted it all to fade away, He wanted His anger to fade away, He was then noticed by Pinkie Pie, He hid His anger to try to act happy, "hey there Silly", Pinkie said, Blaze smiled at what She said, it made Him feel a little better, She seemed to be more happier on Fridays then she was on Mondays throughout Thursdays, "hey, I need to show You something upstairs!", She said, this gave Blaze a confused look, what would Pinkie Pie, Blazes other best friend, party girl, and the girl who is always happy, want? Blaze turned His eyes over to Pinkie Pie and said, "upstairs?", He asked, "yes silly! Now come on", Pinkie grabbed Blaze by the hand, running up the stairs, Pinkie then stopped at a door, letting go of Blazes hand, She opened the door, and a voice called out to Her, "is this the best friend you've been talking about?!", Blaze looked in the room, and His eyes was wide open, there was at least 7 girls in the room, their hair was straight and their skin and hair was dark, they looked like to Him that They liked heavy metal music, or they was Goth, or emo, or maybe all of the above! If Goth and emo wasn't the same thing, Pinkie looked at Blaze with a big smile and said, "Blaze, these are My sisters! that's Maud, Limestone, Marble, Inky, Blinky, Minkie, and Obsidian!" She said, Blaze smiled nervously, "wow", He said, "You have a lot of sisters", He smiled at Her sisters, getting waves, smiles, or grins from the sisters, "Obsidian, tell Him what we are going to do tonight with Him, if He is able to", Pinkie said, still having Her excited smile on Her face, "ok, We was wondering if You wanted to sleep over with Us", Obsidian said, with a grin, Blaze looked at the 7 girls and said, "sure, I'd loved to", Pinkie Pie then took him outside, she was still at the doorstep and said, "ok, see You tonight" and closed the door, He then went back downstairs, He thought about the sleepover, it would be weird since He would be the only Boy there, He then went out of SugarCube Corner, and walked to His house.

**Well, Blaze is having a sleepover with 8 girls! The sleepover might be 2 or 3 parts, but I'll see You guys Sunday!**


	11. Sleepover part 1

Blaze and His Dad was driving to Pinkie Pies house, Blaze was sitting there in the front seat, looking forward, He had brought a lot of stuff, toothbrush and toothpaste, a pack of mints, His iPad, computer, and other stuff, just in case, He had talk to Pinkie Pie earlier, He mentioned Her parents if they was Ok with Him going to a girls place to sleep over, She said Her parents lived in a rock farm, He thought of that for a second, it sounded crazy to Him for Her parents to be at a rock farm, He knew that You can get rocks from the ground, He thought Her parents was crazy, the car stopped at the house, He got His stuff from the car, and walked up to the door, then knocked, "come in", Pinkie Pie said, He opened the door but no one was in the room, He looked at some stairs, this proved to Him they was up there, He walked up and came up to a door, Pinkie Pies bedroom door, He knocked, but She said the same thing when He was at the front door, He opened it, The girls looked at Him, grinning, "so, are You ready to have some fun?!", Pinkie yelled, Blaze shook His head, "then come on in", Pinkie said, The sisters gathered on the floor, Blaze joined in, "ok, Blaze truth or dare", Pinkie said, "dare!", Blaze said, "hmm, I dare You to...kiss any girl in this room, on the lips", Blaze proceeded to kiss Minkie, who sat beside Him, He could tell She was blushing, even with His eyes closed, He stopped the kiss, Minkie still blushing, "alright, Pinkie truth or dare", Blaze said, "truth!", Pinkie said, "is it true...that You like...CHEESE SANDWICH?!", Blaze said, the group of girls looked at Pinkie, smiling, Pinkie blushed, "m-maybe", She said, awwwww, the girls said, "ok that's enough", Pinkie said, "now lets sing!", she said, "Blaze, You start", Pinkie said, Blaze started to turn on different kinds of songs throughout the minutes, He sang pretty good, Pinkie thought He should be in a band, He finished the song, Pinkie yawned, "I think We should go to bed, Blaze", Blaze nodded, soon they cuddled up in their blankets and went to bed.

**I decided to change the schedule to were I will post 2 times on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, plus I have been thinking about the documents that I talked about a few chapters back, and I will mention them again, I usually do a copy n paste instead of file upload, I don't know if the chapters are removed after several certain days, but I don't know how to do a file upload, if any of the chapters do get removed, I will let You guys know, but I think this story will last a while, so keep checking for any new chapters, Bye!**


	12. Sleepover part 2

**Hi guys, I just want to send a quick update about what stories I will be writing, first I might write different MLP love stories(for example, Blaze and rarity, Blaze and twilight sparkle, etc...)second, I will make Star Wars stories, some might be a MLP and Star Wars crossover, others will be regular star wars, they will be either set in the clone wars, galactic civil war, and the yuuzhan vong war, but I have said this before, I can only work on one story at a time, so enjoy this chapter.**

Blaze woke up, it was 7:30 AM, the sun was shining to, the sisters were gone, "They must have woke up before Me", Blaze thought, Blaze went down stairs and into he kitchen, where the 8 girls was eating breakfast, "good morning Blaze", Pinkie said, He simply nodded, and got out a bowl, to make cereal, He got done making the bowl and sat down on the table, "so", obsidian said, "how was your first sleepover with a bunch of girls", Blaze looked at her and said, "it was fun", He finished His bowl of cereal a few minutes later, packed His stuff, and went on home, He went in His bedroom after getting home and saw some notifications FaceBook page, it read, Pinkie Pie tagged You and several others in photos, He liked the photos, and proceeded to sit on His bedroom couch

**I know, its is so short, I'm sorry but this is all I could think of,** **next few chapters should be longer, again sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Birthday part 1

_Several weeks have passed ever since Blaze made it to CHS, now CHS is throwing Blaze a birthday party at His house, but They got to distract Him before its ready._

Friday, September 19th, 2014

Blaze walked out of school as the other students ran back to their houses, little did He know they wasn't doing that, They was actually heading to His house, Pinkie Pie and her 7 sisters wasn't at school, they was fixing treats for the party, Vinyl Scratch wasn't either, She had spent Her time fixing up a DJ place inside His house, now its Lyras and Bon Bons turn, Principal Celestia had told them to distract Him, She wrote down a list for them both so they won't forget

Number 1: Take Blaze to mall

Number 2: take Him to _Le fancy Shoppe _in the mall_, _there, Cranky Doodle Donkey, disguised as the cashier, will help You

Number 3: fight over the same dress, until Blaze notices the same colored dress.

Number 4: bring Him back to His house

Lyra and Bon Bon knew what they need to do, before Blaze could get back home, They both walked up to Him, "hey, Blaze, You wanna go to the mall with us", Bon Bon asked, "sure", Blaze said, They both walked over to the mall.

_Later, at SugarCube Corner..._

"alright, finally we got everything ready", Pinkie said, there was a white van full of supplies for the party, inside were balloons, party hats, party cannons, and the treats, They had to hurry to Blazes house, but had to be very careful not to screw everything up, if They do, they knew it would take them a long time to make the treats, they loaded in the van and were on their way.

_Later, at Blazes house..._

Vinyl was messing with the wiring and stuff for the stand, She had been having a hard time trying to get everything ready, after a while, the DJ place was ready, She now had to unload the boxes of disc.

_Le fancy shoppe..._

"Gimme that", Lyra said, it was now a fight, Lyra and Bon Bon was now fighting over the dress, Blaze stood there, frustrated, He then noticed the same colored dress, "hey, look, here's the stupid dress you guys want", He said, handing the dress to Lyra, He then started to walk out, Bon Bon started to text Vinyl.

Bon Bon: is that party ready?! Blaze is starting to get very angry!

Vinyl: everybody is here, I guess its ready.

Bon Bon: ok

Lyra started to hold back Blaze, telling Him that He could go home, but She said they will come with Him, they then made their way out of the mall.

6:30...

Blaze and the girls walked down the sidewalk, Blaze was sad, since He didn't know about the birthday party, He thought nobody cared about Him, They soon arrived at the doorstep of His house, He opened the door, "SURPRISE", everybody called out, Blaze was very surprised, people did care about Him, "lets party", Pinkie yelled out, now the party had begun!


	14. Birthday part 2

Several hours had passed, the party was over, and it was awesome, Blaze had receive a two-door car for His birthday party, He found a note on His bedroom table, nobody wasn't allowed in His bedroom, but He might soon find out, He picked up the note and it said...

"Hey Blaze, I know that You will get this after your party, I wanted to know if You wanted to go to my house for a party, I'll see You there", from Pinkie Pie.

Blaze was sure that She really wanted Him to come over, They were best friends, They both liked parties, She invited Blaze to a lot of parties and sleepovers throughout the week, He loved to go, and He could get try out His new car, He gotten ready and got in His car.

Blaze arrived at SugarCube Corner, He parked His car, entering the café, Pinkie was standing at the cashier stand, Mr. and Mrs. was asleep, so were their kids, "hey Blaze", Pinkie said, "where is the party", Blaze said, "its upstairs, I'll show You the way", Pinkie said, she ran over to Blaze and grabbed His hand, She started to run, dragging Him as They went upstairs, She stopped at Her bedroom, and opened it, "Sit down on my bed", Pinkie said, Blaze proceeded to do that, but there was no party, no games, no nothing, what was She planning for Him? He was thinking just that, Pinkie sat beside of Him, She turned around to Him, and started to hold His hands, "Listen Blaze, I don't want You to be alone on Your birthday", Blaze looked at Pinkie, and said, "My birthday was on the 17th", "I know but I don't want You to be alone, I know that You like Sunset Shimmer", Pinkie said, Blaze got nervous, "wait how did You-", Pinkie broke off His words by kissing Him on the lips, Blaze eyes were wide open while Pinkies eyes were closed, He slowly started to close His eyes, She broke the kiss, "I just don't want You to be alone", She said, Blaze blushed at Her kiss, Her words, "I-well-uh thank You", Blaze said, "just...stay with Me for the night", Pinkie said, kissing Blaze on the cheek and proceeding to cover herself up in Her bed, She looked tired, Blaze didn't know where to sleep, before He could say anything, She said, "just sleep in My bed with Me", Pinkie said, Blaze proceeded to cover Himself up, They quickly fell asleep.


	15. Busted

Pinkie Pie and Blaze were sleeping peacefully, it was a nice Saturday morning, Blazes and Pinkies face were looking at one another, they was still wearing what they wore last night, but They didn't know that someone else was in the room, Pinkies 8 sisters, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Blazes parents, Pinkies parents Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz, They all stood there, grinning, Blaze then woke up, He grinned, "morning babe", Blaze said, kissing Pinkie on the lips, "Morning Blaze", Pinkie said, She got up from the bed, She noticed the group, "OH MY GOD", She yelled, this caused Blaze to jump, as He was startled from the scream, "what is-", Blaze stood up and saw His parents, His eyes were wide open, "I swear, this is not what it looks like", He said, "then why is your shirt off", Mr. Cake said, He then noticed that His shirt was off of His body, His athletic body being shown, Blaze looked at Pinkie, "well, I might've wanted to see your body", Pinkie said, blushing heavily, "well this is awkward", Blaze said, the whole room was silent, He saw His shirt, He got up and put His shirt on, "so does this means I cant work here, because I was planning to work here", Blaze said, "maybe", Mrs. Cake said, "so does this mean I'm going to get scolded", Blaze asked, looking at everyone, "scold, Blaze look, we aren't angry at You", His mother said, "I slept with a girl, there has to be something wrong", Blaze said, Blazes dad looked at Him and said, "listen son, if You and Pinkie had-", "ahem", Igneous said, "well You know, but if You guys did, then this whole room would have been mad", Blaze looked at the doorway, "I'm guessing that I should go", He said, walking out of the bedroom and the café, getting in His car to leave, "it could have been sex Blaze, it could have been, but I'm glad it wasn't", Blaze said to Himself, and driving off.


	16. Winning Her heart

**Well, We are nearing fall formal, I just want to let You guys know I might not be at school on Wednesday, I will post tomorrow and 2 times on Wednesday**

_Few weeks have passed since Blazes birthday, now fall formal was nearing..._

Sunset was walking down the hallway, going to homeroom, She was happy that Rainbow Blitz was going to fall formal with Her, and that Adagio, Sonata, and Aria joined the Mane 7, but now They were known as Mane 10, She walked down the hallway and saw two familiar faces, it was Rainbow Blitz and Adagio, They were kissing, Sunsets eyes were wide open, and She screamed "Blitz, what the hell are You doing?!", Blitz and Adagio broke the kiss, "babe, its not what You-", Blitz was interrupted by Sunset, "WE ARE BREAKING UP!", Sunset yelled, She ran, "babe wait, well at least I have-", Adagio slapped Blitz on the face and said, "stay away from me", Adagio said, and ran to Sunset.

Mrs. Cadences classroom...

Some people was goofing off, some was doing homework, some was talking, Blaze, Chase, Lyra, and Bon Bon was talking, "I'm going to ask Rarity out", Chase said to Blaze, Chase then walked up to Rarity, They talked until Rarity and Chase hugged, He had made it, He had asked Her out and she said yes, "I wonder where Sunset is, She is never this late", He thought, He talked to Mrs. Cadence for permission to go out to the hallway, She agreed and Blaze was on His way to find Sunset.

Hallway...

Sunset was crying, She was sitting down, Her back pressed against a locker, Adagio was beside Her, comforting Her, "I'm sorry Sunset, I didn't know You and Blitz were dating", She said, "its ok", Sunset said, Blaze was walking down the hallway, He noticed Sunset and Adagio and ran to them, "what happened?", Blaze asked, "Her stupid boyfriend cheated on Her with Me", Adagio said, "He was going to go to the fall formal with Me", Sunset said, "uh-I'll go to the fall formal with You", Blaze said, Sunset looked up at Blaze, "You'll do that for Me", Sunset said, "yes, I will", Blaze said, Sunset then hugged Blaze, "oh thank You", Sunset said, She got up and walked away, along with Adagio, "I did it", Blaze thought, Blaze walked back to class.

**There You go, everything is starting to change!**


	17. Getting clothes(Blaze)

Blaze needed one thing before He could go to the dance, He needed a tuxedo. He needed a tuxedo that would look good on Him, He decided to head to _Le fancy Shoppe_, He noticed several good tuxedos when He was there the last time, He decided to make His way there.

The Canterlot Mall...

Blaze parked His car near the entrance, He had at least 1,000 dollars with Him, He entered the mall, it was very busy, He looked around and, "this is going to be a bitch", He whispered, He started to make His way to _Le fancy_ _Shoppe_, noticing some recognizable people, "shit", He thought, He ran to the nearest store, He was hiding from the CMC, He didn't want to talk or anything, they walked past Blaze, not noticing He was there, He quickly went in _Le fancy Shoppe_, "that was to close", He thought, He saw more good tuxedos, they looked awesome, but He wondered, which one looked the best, He noticed one that looked like awesome, He quickly grabbed it and went to the changing room, it looked nice, He saw the price tag on it, it was 200 dollars, later on He bought it, now everything, but He thought, what if Sunset and Him was going somewhere to eat, He saw a store, it sold 1950s and 60s clothes, He looked at His 800 dollars, and made His way there.

Later...

Blaze never looked this better, He saw His leather jacket and t shirt, added with jeans and shoes, the back of the jacket said something that He recognized from the movie _Grease_, on the back, it said _T-Birds_, He was amazed at that, it was amazing that just one store could do this, He bought the clothes, still wearing them, now He need to do was get in His car, and leave, He made His way out of the mall, and into His car, but His greaser clothes made Him think, "I should get a old car", and drove off to His house


	18. Getting clothes(Sunset)

Sunset walked to Rarity's house, it was important that She looked good for Blaze, She wanted Blaze to say, "Sunset, You look beautiful", when He arrived at Her apartment, She knocked on Rarity's door, Sweetie Belle opened the door, "Rarity, one of your friends is here", She said, walking away from the door, Rarity walked down the stairs and to the door, "come on Sunset, we have so much to do", She said, Sunset and Rarity went up the stairs, the mane 10 was here, "we have this dress the You will love", Rarity said, She grabbed a purple dress from the bed, "try it on", Rarity said, Sunset walked into the bathroom to change, She looked at herself in the mirror, She looked perfect, She walked out of the bathroom and walked back in the bedroom, "oh darling, Blaze will love You", Rarity said, She walked towards a wooden chest, it had a lot of jewelry in it, She grabbed a red pendant, it looked like the Dazzlings pendant, the ones they used to sing good, "put it on", Rarity said, Sunset tried on the pendant, it looked beautiful on Her, She then gave another pair of clothes to Sunset, it was Sonatas clothes, well not exactly, it was a clone, it look just like it, Rarity had been making clothes from the mane 10s clothes and other girls at CHS, it was Sunsets clothe size, "why do I need these", Sunset asked, holding the clothes, "what if You and Blaze date after the fall formal, what if You guys go on your first date after the fall formal, You don't want to end up changing in your apartment with Him inside, do You", Rarity said, Sunset was sure Rarity was right about that, She agreed to take them and left the house, though She wonder, will the fall formal be perfect, will She look perfect, will Blaze look handsome? That answer wont be known until fall formal.


	19. Fall formal

The time had come, it was 5:30, Blaze had His tuxedo on, His was a Black, with a all blue vest, and a red tie, His mom wanted to see His girl, He didn't know if He had time, the fall formal started at 6:00 and wouldn't end 'til 9:00, but He should have plenty of time to do that, a taxi stopped on the sidewalk, Sunset got out of the taxi, "I hope He thinks I'm Beautiful", She thought, the doorbell rang, Blazes mother opened the door, Blaze had just got out from the kitchen, He looked at Sunset, His eyes were wide open with astonishment, "Sunset, You look absolutely gorgeous", He said, this caused Sunset to blush heavily, "thank you Blaze, You look handsome to", She said, He went up to Her and said, "shall we", this also caused Sunset to blush, "yes", She said, and They was out of the house and into His car

6:10 PM...

Blaze and Sunset arrived at the high school, They held each others hands, They walked over to the entrance of the school, where the gym was lit up, a light show was going on, He looked at Sunset and said, "looks like we will have to wait", They went over to the bleachers, meanwhile, Lyra was with Her date Snails, while Bon Bon was with Snips, they were also sitting on the bleachers, They saw Blaze and Sunset sit on the bleachers, "Lyra, Lets start phase 1", She said, getting up from the bleachers, Lyra followed, they went up to Vinyl Scratch, "Vinyl, We need You to do us a favor", Bon Bon said, Vinyl turned the two girls, "what do You want me to do", She said, "play a slow song", She said, They had to find something that would work, they saw the song and chose it, the lights started to become a little different then before, "Take My breath away" by Berlin, was playing, Blaze and Sunset soon got up and started to dance, Blaze danced really good, "Blaze, You dance amazing", She said, They danced more and looked into each others eyes, "I love You", Blaze said, Sunset blushed and said, "I know", then it happened, Their lips met, They kissed, it last for at least 5 seconds before they stopped, They both blushed at this, and began to hold each other tight, at they continued to dance, this was the best night of His life, and Sunsets.

9:12 PM...

Blaze and Sunset changed into Their clothes, Blaze changed into His "greaser" clothes, while Sunset changed into Her clothes, "so I guess we are in a relationship", Blaze asked, Sunset turned to Him and said, "yes", Blaze drove Sunset to Her apartment, He walked His girl to the apartment, "I love You", Blaze said, Sunset grinned and said, "love You to", They kissed each other on the lips before departing, Blaze got in His car and head back home, He parked His car, and got out, heading towards His bedroom.

**Well, there You have it, Sunset and Blaze are in a relationship, see You guys Friday!**


	20. Helping

Blaze was walking down the hallway with His new girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, He had posted that They was in a relationship on Facebook, it received a lot of likes, mostly from the high school, "hey, I'll see You later sunny", Blaze said, kissing her on the cheek, "see You later, Blazey", Sunset said, and walked off, He went to His locker until He heard something from several lockers away, He saw Fluttershy, almost on the verge of tears, and some people talking to Her, He slammed His locker door, and He put on His leather jacket, "nobody cares about You, You stupid bitch", A white haired girl said, "am I interrupting something", Blaze said, The group looked at Blaze, "You wanna help us beat this dumbass up", the white haired girl said, "that girl that you are talking to happens to be my friend", Blaze said, "You might not know Me, My name is Gilda, I'm the leader of the gang, Gilda's griffons", She said, "My name is Blaze, I'm the leader of "LEAVE HER ALONE", Blaze said, "You better back off", said a white haired boy, "oh I almost forgot, this is My boyfriend, Mad Claw", Gilda said, "yeah, and You better-", Blaze grabbed Mad Claw by His shirt collar, Mad Claw was terrified by Blazes strength, "You just bout' to get beat", Blaze said, He pushed Mad Claw, causing Him to fall, "alright, that's it", Mad Claw said, getting up and getting the group ready to beat Him up, they tried to act tough, "BOO", Blaze said, it caused the group to run off in fear, "cowards, are You OK Fluttershy", Blaze said, "I'm fine Blaze, thank You", "what class are You in", Blaze asked, "Mr. Discords reading class", Fluttershy said, "I'll walk You there", Blaze said, they walked down the hallway, until they was at Mr. Discord class door, "listen Fluttershy, if They start to do that again, You let Me know, don't be afraid to tell Me", Blaze said, "ok, and thanks again Blaze", Fluttershy said, going into Her classroom, Blaze started to the same and walk to His classroom.


	21. The lunch brawl

Blaze and His friends was sitting at their usual lunch table, "so did You guys get your girls", Chase asked Bubble Berry and Cheese Sandwich, "yes", They both said, Blaze clapped His hands, "ladies and gentlemen, these two got their girls", He said, at the lunch line, Dusk Shine, was going to sit at His usual seat, but one of Gilda's griffons, Scarface, tripped Him on purpose, the whole room was silent, nobody laughed, Rainbow Dash and Minkie Pie helped Him get up, "You can sit beside of us", Minkie Pie said, "why won't you guys leave Him alone", Flare Warden said, "make us, bitch", Mad Claw said, Dusk Shine turned around and started to walk towards Him, "what did You call Her", Dusk said, "I called Her a-", Mad Claws words were cut off by Dusks fist, He punched Him so hard He fell on the ground, Scarface and Gilda came to Mad Claws aid, now it was on, Scarface, Gilda, and Mad Claw started to fight Dusk Shine, Dusk tried His best to defend Himself, but was easily defeated, Flare Warden tried to help Dusk, but was took down by Gilda, now it was Blazes turn, He went in the circle, Gilda tried to get Blaze to back off, but He easily got through the girls defenses, He then got Mad Claw by His shirt collar and punched Him in the face, knocking Him down, Scarface tried to punch Him, but easily missed, and Blaze punched Him in the eye, Gilda was the only one remaining, She wanted to punch Him, but By looking at Mad Claw and Scarface, She was overwhelmed with fear, She ran from them, He got Dusk off from the ground and onto His feet, Mad Claw and Scarface got up, They ran away, He knew that He was screwed, the principals were probably on their way now, He then saw two people, they were both vice principal Luna, and principal Celestia, Now He was dead, but He had one thing on His mind, Gilda's griffons was probably going to dissolve.


	22. After the fight

Blaze looked at Luna and Celestia, while other people was looking at each other, whispering and muttering about the incident, "Blaze, we need to talk", Luna said, He made it out of the cafeteria, along with the two principals.

Principal Luna's office, 10 minutes after the fight...

Blaze was sitting in Luna's office, Luna had told Him to stay in the office while Her and Celestia were going to have a talk with Gilda's griffons, Flare Warden, and Dusk Shine about what happened, Blaze just knew the griffons were going to make a bullshit excuse to get out of trouble, the principals already had a talk with Blaze, and they were going to check with the others to see if He was telling the truth, He was waiting there, nervous, very nervous, He looked at the clock, He fiddled with His iPhone, He was to nervous, He felt like He was going to vomit, or pass out. Luna entered the office, along with Her sister, Blaze was biting on the skin of his thumb, Luna noticed the sight, She could tell He was nervous, "ahem", Luna said, that caught Blazes attention, He stopped biting on His thumb, "oh uh...sorry", Blaze said, He looked at Luna, She started to speak, "You are free to go", Luna said, Blaze was confused, He was going out already? He couldn't believe it, "really, already", Blaze said, still confused, "don't worry, We got everything cleared up", Luna said, He left Luna's office, Sunset was standing beside the office doorway, "are You in trouble?", Sunset asked, after the fight, She was worried about Blaze, wondering if They would expel or suspend Him, or give Him after school detention, Blaze looked at Her and said, "they said I was free to go", Sunset was relieved to hear that, "good, I was worried about You", She said, Blaze made a stop at His locker, "Blaze, I was wondering if You are going to do something for Me this weekend, on Friday or Saturday", Sunset said, "Oh, You want Me to take You on a date?", Blaze said, Sunset blushed, "yes", Sunset said. Blaze slammed His locker and looked at Sunset, "an old-fashioned 1950 style diner sound good?", He said, Blaze thought of SugarCube Corner, but thought it was a bad idea, since Pinkie Pie would be there, "sure, I'd love to", Sunset said, Smiling, "its just going to be You, Me, in a diner, under the stars", Blaze said, romantically, Sunset blushed, "I hope so", Sunset said, They started to kiss passionately, "I love You", Blaze said, Sunset grinned and said, "I know", They kissed again, "I'll see You there", Blaze said, Blaze started to walk away, Sunset looked at Him, and thought, "I can already tell we are going to have a good relationship, Blaze", She then walked to Her class.


	23. A new friend then a new couple

Blaze, Chase, and Logan were hanging out at the café, Logan was the new student of CHS, He had the same skin and hair as vice principal Luna, His hair was short, He was wearing a Black t-shirt, They was talking about what had happened at lunch, "Blaze, You kicked the griffons ass", Logan said, before Blaze and Chase were friends with Logan, Logan had witnessed Blaze fighting the griffons and Blaze going to Luna's office, They met Logan in science class, just like They met Bubble Berry and Cheese Sandwich, Logan noticed a beautiful girl walking past them, Logan looked at the girls body, He then looked at Blaze and Chase, "who is that girl", Logan asked, Blaze looked at the girl, it looked like Minkie Pie, "Her? That's Minkie Pie, She is one of Pinkie Pies sisters", Blaze said, "well She sure is Beautiful", Logan said, "go talk to Her", Chase recommended, Logan nodded at Chases recommendations, got up and went up to Minkie, they started to talk. It seemed like the conversation was going good, Sunset Shimmer started to sit besides Blaze, while Rarity came up to Chase, Sunset was wearing Sonatas clothes, from last Friday, "Blaze, what do You want to do after We eat at the diner", Sunset said, "I don't know", Blaze said, going to eat at the diner was the only thing He could think of, nothing else, only one idea popped in His mind, staying the night at Her apartment, but His parents would never accept something like that, "who is that boy over there", Rarity said, pointing at Logan, "that's Logan, our friend", Chase said, Logan was sitting with Minkie Pie, it attracted a lot of attention for Pinkie Pie and Her other sisters, Minkie Pie and Logan was still talking "how long has it been", Blaze said, "about...a few minutes", Chase said, Minkie pulled Logan in for a kiss, Chase and Blazes eyes were wide open, "They become boyfriend and girlfriend, and its only been a few minutes?", Blaze said, The new couple soon broke the kiss, Logan and Minkie got up and went over to the table where Chase and Blaze sat at, "We are a couple", Logan said, Blaze gave Logan and Minkie a thumbs up, Blaze, Chase, Logan, Three friends, all had a girl, "this is going to be a long school year", Blaze thought.


	24. The first date

Blaze was wearing a black t-shirt with pants and an urban camo hoodie, He was ready for a date, He was excited about the date He was going to have, just Her and Blaze, at a diner, He had gotten His Chevrolet Impala ready, He had brushed His teeth at least 5 times today, which was exhausting to Him, He walked down stairs and gotten to the door, "don't make out with Her, if I found out You guys did that, I'm taking your phone for a month" His dad said, "yeah, thanks for the advice", Blaze said, exited His house and into His Impala, driving away from His house and to Sunset's apartment. This night, He thought, was going to be the most awesome one He had yet.

Sunset was getting Her hair fixed, She was wearing a Blue t-shirt with Her usual leather jacket, along with blue jeans and Pink shoes, She put on red lipstick, There was a knock on her apartment door, She stopped, going to the door to see who it was, She opened the door, seeing Blaze in His hoodie, He stood there, "You ready", Blaze said, grinning, "yes", She said, They walked out of the apartment complex, heading towards the car, He opened Sunsets door for her, She went in, and Blaze opened His door, taking His seat, They drove off to the diner,

Blaze and Sunset arrived at the diner, it looked like the one from _Grease, _He enjoyed the movie a lot, He got out of His car and opened Sunsets door, They went in, just like the movie, nobody took them to their seats, They played old music from the 50s, They ran over to a seat, They sat beside each other, He looked at the menu, everything looked good, "what would You like", the waiter said, "I'll take a cheese burger with fries, coke, and a milkshake", Blaze said, "I'll take a cheese burger", Sunset said, the waiter walked off to get it, Sunset looked at Blaze and smiled, "I'm going to love this night", She said, "I know", Blaze said, They kissed on the lips, Blaze tasted Sunsets lipstick, it tasted good to Him, They broke the kiss, the waiter came up to Them and gave Them their food, Blaze took a bite out of His cheese burger, Sunset took a bite out of Her cheese burger. A few minutes later They finished Their meal, Blaze took the strawberry milkshake and put a straw in it, He took a sip of it, He looked up for a second to see Sunset, She took a sip of it, She winked at Him, They started to drink it at the same time, finishing the milkshake a few minutes later, suddenly, a recognizable song started to play, it was Los Lobos, playing "come on, lets go", it was pretty much from the movie _La Bamba_, "lets go Sunset", Blaze said, grabbing Her hand and heading to the dance floor, They started to dance 1950s style, Sunset and Blaze was enjoy the dance, a few minutes later, Blaze paid the bill and walked out, They walked out and it was raining, Blaze didn't have an umbrella, Blaze got His jacket and put it on Sunset, She blushed and They ran to the car, "drive Me home lover boy", Sunset said, Blaze started His car and They was at Her house, "I love You babe", Blaze said, "love You to", Sunset said, They kissed on the lips before departing, this date, to Him, was awesome.


	25. A gift

_Its Christmas time! Blaze is alone while His parents are on vacation, but an unexpected visitor will enter His house__._

Blaze laid down on His bed, His room was dark, with the TV and lamp only being on, it was snowing outside and snow was on the ground, He was playing His guitar, He was doing a cover of a Johnny Cash song, He decided to quit and go down stairs to get Himself something to drink, He quickly remembered about His calendar, He then walked up to the calendar, picked up a marker, and marked out yesterdays date, He went back to the door, and went downstairs.

Blaze was on ground level in His house, He looked around the living room, then entered the kitchen, He was hoping that His house had eggnog or hot chocolate, He looked in the cabinet for hot chocolate, He found some and got out a pack, He got out the milk and ripped the pack open, the chocolate pouring in the cup of milk, and He warmed it up in the microwave, once it was finished, He got it out and stirred it up, He then started to imagine Him and Sunset, drinking hot chocolate on the couch, talking, exchanging presents, and lets not forget, kissing under the mistletoe. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, He looked at the door, leaving His cup of hot chocolate on the counter, He went to open the door, it was Sunset, She was holding something in Her hand, it looked like a gift, but He didn't know, "Hi Blaze", Sunset said, looking at Him, "are You gonna let Your GF in", Blaze grinned and said, "of course", He opened the door, letting His girl in, She looked around and sat on the couch. "do You want some hot chocolate", Blaze asked, looking at Sunset, "sure", Sunset said, He went in the kitchen to make Her some, then after a few minutes, He came back with it, "thanks", Sunset said, Blaze went upstairs to His room, grabbing a gift, He came back downstairs and sat next to Sunset, "here is your gift", Blaze said, giving Sunset the gift, She opened it and She was speechless, "a ring?", Sunset said, "yes, I thought You would like it", Blaze said, "I do Blaze", Sunset said, She hugged Blaze and decided it was time for His gift, "here You go", Sunset said, giving Blaze the gift, He opened it, it was a picture frame, with a picture, from Their first date, "thanks Sunny", Blaze said, They looked at each other for a few seconds, and began to kiss, They broke it and Blaze started to speak, "merry Christmas", Blaze said, "maybe I can stay with You for Christmas", Sunset said, "sure I don't mind, My parents wont be back from Hawaii until December 27th", Blaze said, "ok", Sunset said, They started to kiss again, Blaze knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	26. The meeting

Blaze, Chase, and Logan were heading to a party planning committee meeting, the meeting was going to be about the prom, although it was several months away, They walked in the Gym to talk about the prom, inside was Pinkie Pie, Bubble Berry, Cheese Sandwich, Jelly Sandwich, Vinyl Scratch, DJ Colt Z, Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Appleseed, Macareina, Dan Seed, AppleDirt, Sonata Dusk, Trio Darkle, Sunset Shimmer, and of course, all of the Pie sisters except for Maud, who always seemed expressionless. All of them made a huge committee, who always knew what to do, Blaze took His seat beside Sunset Shimmer, "dude, isn't Rarity suppose to be here", Blaze asked Chase, "I told Her to join, She did, but I don't see her", Chase said, suddenly, a purple haired girl walked in, "sorry I'm late, did I miss anything", Rarity said, Rarity then took Her seat beside Chase, "We haven't really started, but You came right on time", Chase said, "alright, settle down people", Cheese Sandwich said, everybody started to quiet down, as Pinkie Pie took Her seat and started to talk, "alright, everybody knows why I called You here right", Pinkie said, there were several "yes" and "yeahs" and "I guess" in the room, "good, We need to talk about the prom that is coming up in just a few months, any ideas of what We should do", She said, Blaze then started to speak, "we could probably use those drinks that Applejack brought to the fall formal", He said, "good idea", Pinkie said, "but I thought Sunset didn't like those drinks", Applejack said jokingly, grinning, "oh shut up Jackie", Sunset said, almost the whole room started to laugh, Applejack started to blush from embarrassment, "DONT CALL ME JACKIE", Applejack said, "I hate it when You call Me that", the whole room stopped laughing after a few seconds, "maybe You should bring those cupcakes You make", Apple Bloom said, "great idea Apple Bloom", Pinkie said, "what are in those cupcakes anyways", Blaze asked, "people ask You for the ingredient but You never tell em, You just say "I cant tell You", "oh, I actually put hot fudge in the cupcake", Pinkie said, "but they don't taste like-", Pinkie put a hand to Blazes mouth,, "I know", Pinkie put Her hand off of Blazes mouth, allowing Him to breath again, "maybe we could put up some posters advertising the prom, just like the musical showcase", Chase said, "amazing idea", Pinkie said, "anything else", Pinkie asked, nobody answered, "ok then, we will get to work in about a few months", Pinkie said, the meeting was now dismissed, Blaze then went out of the Gym, along with Sunset, "I'll meet You at SugarCube Corner later today", Blaze said, "ok", Sunset said, They went outside at the steps and kissed, Blaze then walked to His car, and drove off to SugarCube Corner.

**Before I end this chapter, I want to tell You what the characters are based off of, most of these characters are R63 version, if You know what that is.**

**Dan seed-male version of Babs Seed**

**DJ Colt Z-male version of Vinyl Scratch**

**Appleseed-male version of Applejack, (NOTE: the male version is still named Applejack in the R63 universe, but I renamed the character so it wouldn't caused confusion)**

**Macareina: female version of Big Mac**

**Appledirt: male version of Apple Bloom**

**Trio Darkle: male version of Sonata Dusk**

**There You have it, the names, see You soon!**


	27. Lovers Night

_Its one day until Valentines day! Blaze has a valentines day gift for Sunset! So lets see what He is doing._

Blaze was sitting on the bleachers outside, although it was a very rare 71 degrees, He still felt cold, Rainbow Dash was practicing with the soccer team, "put Your back into it ladies", Spitfire said, Blaze looked in His backpack, inside, He kept a rose, a teddy bear, and chocolates, He slightly tapped Sunset on the shoulder, She turned to face Him, He held the items, She grabbed Them and squeezed Blaze, She let Him go, "do You want to go to lovers night with Me Sunset", Blaze said, "yes", Sunset said, Lovers Night was being held at SugarCube Corner, it was the first time it was being held, it would be like a ball, since You had to dress nice, but You wouldn't have to dance, "I cant wait for tonight", Sunset said, "I know", Blaze said, kissing Sunset, practice was soon over, and Sunset left, so did Blaze, so they could get ready for Lovers Night.

7:50 PM...

Blaze was driving His car, Sunset was sitting in the front seat with Him, They were heading off to the café, Chase, Logan, Rarity, and Minkie was also going to Lovers Night, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had the party all set up for people, Blaze parked His car, Lovers night wasn't really crowded, Blaze opened the door for Sunset, and They entered the café, sitting down at the usual seat, Chase and Rarity walked in, followed by Minkie and Logan, "well, here We are", Blaze said, "what else could make this night great", Blaze said, Photo Finish was taking photos of groups and couples for the school newspaper and the Canterlot newspaper, "now there is where I can take a good photo", She said, looking at Blaze, Logan, Chase, Minkie, Sunset, and Rarity. Photo Finish ran up to the group, "smile", She said, the group turned around and smiled for the camera, "this photo is...amazing", Photo said, and ran off, the group started to look at other couples, Rarity noticed a familiar face, "is that...Sweetie Belle", Rarity said, "She isn't suppose to be here", Sweetie was sitting beside Button Mash, They were talking, Blaze looked over to the couple, "ha, imagine Them kissing", Blaze said, "don't say that Blaze", Rarity said, "I love You", Button said, "I love You too", Sweetie said, They soon kissed, Blaze smiled, "I knew that would happen", Blaze said, Mr. Cake then brought the group Their drinks, the group then grabbed Their drinks, "ahh, this might be the most greatest night", Blaze said, taking a sip from His drink, "alright everybody, the party is over", Mrs. Cake said, everybody started to head out the door, "the party was fun", Logan said, "I agree", Rarity, "all of us do", Blaze said, They headed back into Their vehicles, and drove off.


	28. Field Trip

**Hey guys, here is the 28 chapter! Its sad for Me to say this but there is a possibility that the story will end this weekend, since I post 2 times on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Although this is just a prediction, I do think that the story will end this weekend or next week. But do not worry, I will make more stories in the future, and right now, I have another one out that was requested called A Carriage Drawn By Two, though to be honest, It only has one chapter. But My next MLP human story is(SPOLIER ALERT!)expected to be about Blaze dating Twilight Sparkle, if not then a remake of the blaze of sunset or Blazes and another OC friends story when they go to school during the events of MLP: EQG and Rainbow Rocks. Tell Me if You want to see a remake of the blaze of sunset, or the Blaze x Twilight story, or Blazes story in MLP: EQG! But enough of that, lets go on with the chapter!**

_Several weeks have passed__ after Valentines Day, and now the school is heading on a field trip!_

"Alright class, now You have to treat the staff in this building with respect", Mrs. Cadence said, everybody was assigned to a group, Blaze was assigned with Trixie, Dusk Shine, Aria, Twilight, Elusive, and Sonata. "lets go guys", Dusk said, "the great and powerful Trixie is in charge of this group", Trixie said, Twilight, Dusk, and Blaze rolled their eyes, the group walked to look at paintings, sculptures, fossils, and statues, they then stopped to look at a painting, "hey guys, check this out", Blaze said, Blaze pulled His Black T-shirt over his head, looked at the painting and said, "I am the great Cornholio", Blaze said, Sonata started to giggle, Trixie started to laugh, "the great and powerful Trixie finds this...funny!", Trixie said, Blaze turned to Trixie and said, "are You threatening Me", they continued to laugh until Dusk said, "You watch to much_ Beavis And Butthead"_, "I know", Blaze said, taking His shirt off His head and starting to laugh, "I heard that Mayor Mare was suppose to be here", Aria said, "that would be cool, I could get an autograph", Elusive said, Elusive started to chuckle, "maybe that's why we're here", Blaze said, the rest of the group started to look at Blaze, "You might be right Blaze", Twilight said, "I guess you're right", Blaze said, "guys, look", Sonata said, "is the mayor here", Dusk said, "no, look at the snack place", Sonata said, it said "Taco Tuesday", Aria face palmed while the rest just stayed silent, "its not Taco Tuesday Sonata", Aria said, "ooohhh", Sonata said, "the great and powerful Trixie could use a snack", Trixie said, "Me to", Blaze said, the rest of the group started to walk over to the snack place to get something to eat.

**Hope You guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. Birthday party

Blaze was at Sunsets apartment, He was sitting at Sunsets table, it was her birthday today, most of the Mane 10 was there, celebrating Her birthday, there was cake, a few presents, birthday cards, and other stuff. Blaze sat there with a party hat Pinkie gave Him, while Sunset blew out the candles on the birthday cake. "now lets get the presents", Pinkie said, grabbing one, "this one is from...Blaze", Pinkie said, Blaze blushed a little, knowing that the Mane 10 would look at Him, Pinkie then gave the present to Sunset, Sunset started to open it, and Her eyes were wide with astonishment, "the...the crown", Sunset said, "I heard about the crown You wanted when You ruled the school, so I decided to make a clone of it", Blaze said, "if You don't like it, I understand", Blaze said, "Blaze, I love it", Sunset said, hugging Blaze.

A few hours have passed, Blaze was full after eating the birthday cake, all presents were opened, birthday cards were to. Most of the Mane 10 was gone, Blaze grabbed His hoodie, before He could open the door to leave, Sunset said, "Blaze", Blaze turned His head to look at Sunset, "yes", Blaze said, "can You...stay with me for the night", Sunset said, blushing, "anything for my girlfriend", Blaze said, "I...need to tell You something", Sunset said, on the verge of tears, "ok, tell me about it", Blaze said, "sit down on the couch", Sunset said, "I'll tell You".


	30. A dark day in the past

_Several years ago..._

Its a beautiful day in Canterlot Elementary School, today is Sunsets birthday, Sunset is enjoying hanging out with Her friends, playing tag outside.

Present-day Sunset: I was in 5th grade at the time, it was My birthday and I was playing tag with My friends, everything was fine at first until I got back home...

Sunset gets off of Her bus, She opens Her house door to find Her father Fire charger and Her mother Heat Sparkle, sitting down at the kitchen table, They are depressed, as if something bad happened.

Past Sunset: what's wrong Dad?

Fire: come here Sunset.

Sunset walks over to the kitchen table, to find Her grandmas photo, it said, "Rest In Peace".

Fire: your grandma died today, She got in a car wreck today.

Sunset begins to cry.

Heat: its ok Sunset, its ok.

We now turn back to present day, where Sunset is sobbing while hugging Blaze on the couch, "I always hate remembering the day when She died", Sunset said, Blaze started to pat Sunset on the back softly, "its ok Sunset, You still have Me", Blaze said, "what happened to Your parents, I never see them", Blaze asked, Sunset then looked up at Blaze, "They are still here, I just don't see them to often, We barely contact each other", Sunset said, "I would like to meet Them", Blaze said, Sunset looked down and said, "soon Blaze, soon", Blaze yawned, Sunset looked up at Blaze and smiled, "You tired Blazey", Blaze chuckled and said, "ya, lets go to bed", Blaze got up the couch and picked up Sunset, carrying Her to bed, Blaze sat Her down and put the bed sheets on Her, Blaze then got in the bed, "I love You", Blaze said, "love You to", Sunset said, They kissed and went on to bed.


	31. Dinner

Blaze sat on His couch in His bedroom, watching TV, He had been texting Sunset, about Her parents, how She was doing, and other stuff, Blazes phone vibrated on the table, signaling He gotten another text, He picked up His phone to see what Sunset said.

Sunset: do You mind if My parents have dinner with You, I'll be there.

Blazes eyes were now wide open, He then text Her back.

Blaze: sure Sunny, I cant wait to see Your parents.

Sunset: thanks, I'll see You at Your house :).

6:30 PM...

The house doorbell rang, "Blaze, get the door, that might be Sunsets parents", Blazes mom said, Blaze got off the living room couch and went to the door, He opened the door, at the door, stood a 30 year old man, He had a beard, His skin was gray, and He had the same colored hair as Blaze, it was Sunsets dad, Fire Charger, and the door stood a 28 year old women, She had Purple Hair with red stripes, and had lavender skin, it was Sunsets mom, Heat Sparkle, "may We come in", Heat said, Blaze looked at them, smiling nervously, "sure", Blaze said, Sunset and Her parents walked in the house, looking around. Blazes mom and dad looked at Sunsets parents, "hey, You must be Sunsets parents", Blazes mom said, "so when do We eat", Sunset said.


	32. I want the cake!

Blaze sat at the kitchen table, He sat beside Sunset. Tonight, His family was eating steak, meanwhile, Blazes parents was talking to Heat and Fire, Blaze and Sunset just ate Their steak, "enough of talking, lets talk to Blaze", Heat said, Blaze paused for a moment and stopped chewing His steak, and thought, "oh shit". Blaze swallowed the piece of steak and looked up, "how bout' we don't and say we did", Blaze said, Blazes and Sunsets parents laughed, while Blaze looked down and shook His head, and Sunset just looked at Blaze.

After dinner...

Blaze, Sunset, and Their parents sat on the couch, watching TV, "I'm going to get some cake", Blaze said, He got up and went to the fridge, but stopped, "oh crap, I forgot something", Blaze said, and ran back upstairs.

Blaze got downstairs and went back to the fridge, He opened the fridge, but the cake was missing, "wheres the cake", Blaze said, "You mean this cake", Sunset said, Blaze closed the fridge door and walked to Sunset, "give me that cake Sunny", Blaze said, "nope", Sunset said, Blaze stood for a second and tried to get the plate, but failed due to Sunset grabbing it quickly and getting up and running, Blaze was able to catch up with Her on the stairs, "You want it", Sunset asked, laying down on the stairs, "yes", Blaze said, Sunset then got a piece of cake and put it in Blazes mouth, "thanks a lot", Blaze said, "taste good", Sunset asked, "yes", Blaze said, and put a piece of cake in Sunsets mouth, They laughed for a moment and closed Their eyes to kiss, Blaze could taste both the cake and the lipstick, They slowly broke the kiss, and Sunsets parents were staring at Them, Blaze and Sunset looked at Them, Blaze thought, "well this is awkward", Blaze and Sunset got up and walked down the stairs, going back to the couch.


	33. Prom preparation

_Its may,_ school_ is going to end soon, lets see what's going on._

"Alright people, We need to get ready for the prom", Pinkie said, the committee was on a busy schedule, They had to get the treats, the drinks, everything. Blaze walked up to Pinkie, "I hoped You had a good birthday Pinkie", Blaze said, yesterday was Pinkies birthday, "thanks Blaze, and may the 4th be with You", Pinkie said, there was a good reason why Pinkie said "may the 4th be with You", today was Star Wars day, a day when star wars is celebrated, Pinkie Pie herself was a Star Wars fan, Her favorite character was Darth Vader, Blaze was also a fan, He watched every movie back when He was a kid, but there was one secret He had never told anybody before, not even His girlfriend Sunset.

Back when He was a kid, He had a crush on Princess Leia...

But that was the past, He didn't pay any attention to His "childhood crush", only the preparations for the prom, since it was going to be a busy day, "alright, I got the decorations", Jelly Sandwich said, "hand Them to Me", Chase said, Chase was on a ladder, Jelly handed over the decorations to Chase, Chase grabbed them and put them up on the wall, Blaze was busy with setting up the tables, where people would get the drinks and treats, Logan was with Applejack and Big Mac getting the drinks. Getting prom was very hard work, there was decorations, and other stuff. "where the heck is Bubble Berry, He is suppose to be here", Cheese Sandwich said.

_SugarCube Corner..._

"Do You have the treats ready yet", Bubble said, Marble came in with a lot of treats, "yes, they are ready", Marble said, putting them in the van, "lets go", Marble said, getting in the van, Bubble followed.

_Sweet Apple Acres..._

Logan wiped the sweat off of His head, He had been carrying boxes of drinks in the pickup truck, "how can You guys stand this", Logan said, exhausted, "stop acting like a wussy", Applejack said, "You cant be that weak", Applejack continued, "wait, did You call Me a wussy", Logan said, "eeyup", Big Mac said, putting a box in the truck. "alright, I guess that's it, lets go wussy", Applejack said, patting Logan on the back, "shut up Jackie", Logan muttered, "I heard that", Applejack said, "now get in the truck", Logan then got on the truck, and the truck drove off.

**Yes, I know what You guys are thinking, its not May the 4th yet.**


	34. Celebration

**May the 4th be with You guys!**

Two lights swung through the darkness in the café, one was red, one was blue, lighting up the room, the lights turned on to reveal Pinkie and Blaze fighting with lightsabers, "Blaze, I'm your mother", Pinkie said, "NOOOOOO", Blaze said, "and I'm your sister", Trixie said, Blaze started to laugh, "and I'm your father", Cheese Sandwich said, and kissed Pinkie on the lips, "and I'm...letting You two make out", Blaze said, everybody burst out laughing, "and I'm letting Trixie make out with Flash Sentry", He said, Trixie laughed even louder, "the great and powerful Trixie always does that", Trixie said, Blaze started to laugh even louder, then everybody stopped to catch their breath, Blaze still having that "stopped laughing and I still think its funny" smile, "I crack myself up", Blaze said, putting down the blue lightsaber, and inserting in a movie.

"I love You", Leia said.

"I know", Han said.

Watching Star Wars movies on May 4th was like watching Christmas movies during winter, although Star Wars day was an unofficial holiday. Blaze, along with Trixie, Pinkie, Cheese, Bubble, Trio, Sonata, and Jelly sat on the floor, watching Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. They watched the movie as Han Solo was being lowered into the carbonite pit, "I think the soundtrack matches good with the scene", Trixie said, "me to", Blaze said, as the crowd sat on the floor watching the episode, Blaze received a text from Sunset.

Sunset: My parents want to see You at Their house.

Blaze: cant it wait, I'm enjoying the Star Wars movie.

Sunset: No, it cant wait, They just want to talk to You

Blaze: about Me kissing You on the stairs

Sunset: No, they just want to speak to us about how far our relationship went.

Blaze sighed

Blaze: ok, I'll be there.

"Hey guys, I need to see My girlfriend", Blaze said, He grabbed His backpack and went out the café.


	35. Meeting the new group in town

_Its Friday in the city of Canterlot! Revenge of the fifth has passed, and so has Blazes talk with Sunsets parents. Now, Blaze, Logan, and Chase are going to CHS to see a group of new students. Another person is coming along with Them, Rainbow Blitz..._

It was 7:30 PM at Canterlot, Blaze parked His car at CHS. Chase, Logan, and Rainbow Blitz was standing at the entrance, "whats the name of the people we're seeing", Blitz asked, "they're called...The Elements of Insanity", Blaze said, "and why do they want to sing so they can introduce themselves", Chase said, "I don't know", Blaze said, They entered the building, some students also came to see the Elements of Insanity, Blaze and the others took their seat, "they are singing...Anything Goes, that song is from Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom", Blaze said, "I heard they are girls", Chase said, "wow, maybe I could get one of their numbers", Blitz said, Blaze and the others turned to see Blitz, "after what You pulled, I doubt it", Blaze said, a large gong sounded the start of the song, after a few seconds, the elements of insanity came out from the curtains of the stage, "wow", Logan said, "I never expected them to look like that", Brutalight Sparcake started to sing the first line of the song, the group of girls seemed so pretty to the group of guys, the elements of insanity kept singing, "They are like the Dazzlings, they'll put You under their spell", Chase said, Brutalight sung the last part of the song, everybody clapped their hands, but for the group of guys, they started to stand up and clap their hands, yelling out encore. The group sat down in their seats, "hey guys, look", Logan said, The Elements of Insanity walked over to the groups table, "hey there", Fluttershout said, "Hey girls, I think these guys like us", Pinkis Cupcake said, "I think so to, They were staring at us", Rainbine said, the group of guys were silent, They were also blushing, "do You guys think we are hot", Applepills said, "YES!", Blitz screamed out, Blaze and the others looked at Blitz, "then maybe You should show us around the school", Rarifruit said, "ok", Blitz said, the group kept talking to the girls until it was time to leave, "Blitz, what the hell was that", Blaze said, "I'm sorry, they were just hot", Blitz said, "I'll see You guys next week", Blaze said, and got into His car.


	36. Beach trip

_Few weeks have now passed, right now there is a end of the year field trip, Blaze, Chase, and Logan are heading to the beach._

A car went into the beach, Blaze and His friends exit the car, getting the stuff out of the trunk, music was playing in the background in the car, "this is going to be cool", Blaze said, "why is this going to be cool", Chase asked, "just think about it guys, We get to surf, play some sports, and not to mention, girls in bikinis", Blaze said, He stopped, He saw his girlfriend, Sunset, standing in a black bikini, Chase and Logan turn around to see what Blaze was looking at. "Are You ok Blaze", Sunset asked, Blazes nose was bleeding, pretty much from the sight of his girlfriend, He runs back to the car, trying to wipe the blood off His nose, "You ok bro", Chase says, "I'm fine", Blaze said, wiping the blood off of His nose, "lets go dude", Logan said, grabbing His surfboard, Logan then runs into the ocean, Blaze starts to run into the ocean, starting to swim, Sunset joins in with Blaze, throughout the day, it was nothing but fun. Blaze just thought about one thing, what will He do with Sunset this summer?

**Well guys, the final chapter is almost here, it will be released tomorrow, I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**


	37. The end

**Here we are guys, the last chapter, I want to say that I will make more stories, I got so many stories I want to do that I cant think of one to make next, also I thought of a new story, which is a Blaze and Sonata story, which will take place after the events of Rainbow Rocks, I will type a story shortly after The blaze of Sunset, but I don't know which one, You can ask Me if I have a new story out, but enough, we now go to the final chapter.**

Blaze, Logan, Chase, and their girlfriends sat at the table at SugarCube Corner, their drinks in their hands, "heres to the best year", Blaze said, He drank out from His cup, "what are We gonna do this summer though", Rarity asked Blaze, "I don't know", Blaze said, He took another drink from His cup, Blaze thought that CHS was going to be the best high school he been to, Blaze thought of Him and Sunset, going to the beach, walking on the shore, and kissing when the sun goes down. this will also be the great summer ever, due to Him having so much friends, and a girlfriend. Blaze thought of His future, Him probably going to college, and getting married.

The End


End file.
